Shadows
Things go South when Hilde's brother, Siegfried, comes to visit. Not only does TASKFORCE find a surprising new ally, but they gain a new one in the form of THE SHADOW KING... Plot Family John is informed by S.O.P.H.I.E. that he has a visitor. John thanks S.O.P.H.I.E. before going to the Warhouse. He enters the Warhouse, where he find Gordon Boyega. John welcomes Gordon to the Arsenal. Gordon tells John that he has time off from his duties, and thought he'd pay John a visit. John offers to play Pool, and Gordon accepts. Both men leave to the Bunker, as Hilde walks up to the elevator and enters the Car-Garage. She climbs into her AC Ace, and opens the Garage Door. She then begins to race home to London. Hilde drives to her home in Westminster (Oxton household). She enters the Underground Garage and parks her car. She boards the Elevator, which then lifts into the Home. She is greeted by her Husband, Ezekiel-Amadeus. Ezekiel-Amadeus introduces Hilde to Siegfried, her older brother. Shocked, Hilde passes out, much to Zeke and Siegfried's surprise. Hilde later wakes up on the couch, where Zeke gives her water to drink. Hilde asks if he truly is her brother, and Siegfried confirms so, mentioning that he watched their Mother die at the Neo-Nazis hands when he was a child. He lived with the Swedish Royal Family his entire life, wondering where his baby sister might be. Hilde hugs Siegfried, and cries after reuniting with her brother. Suddenly the lights turn off, and Zeke uses his arm magnets to magnetize a knife to his hand. Several Talon Commandos break into the home. Zeke tries to stab one of the intruders, only for the intruder to hit Zeke's head with his gun. Hilde tries to grab a gun out of another's hand, only to be knocked out as well. Siegfried tries to fight back, using telekinesis, only to be hit in the head with a ball as well. One of the intruders orders them to take Prince Siegfried and Hildegard to their base in Gravesend. The intruders pick up Hilde and Siegfried and leave the Oxton Household, leaving Zeke alone. The Hunt for Talon Amy-Evie senses the attack and tells Annabelle and Natalia that their home has been attacked. Annabelle and Natalia race to their home in London. There, they find Zeke, who wakes up, Zeus licking his face. Annabelle asks what happened, and Zeke mentions that they were attacked and he was knocked out. Annabelle asks who attacked, only for Zeke to not recall. Natalia then looks up to find a camera, and Natalia suggests using the camera footage. Zeke gets up, and heads to the Master Bedroom, where the Security Computer is. He searches the computer and finds the footage, he zooms in and discovers that it is Talon. Natalia asks why Talon would attack, and Annabelle mentions that Zeke and Hilde are the leaders of TASKFORCE, so it would be obvious. Zeke asks for Zach to begin tracking, and Natalia mentions that Zach is in Castle Oxton, working on his experiments. In the Talon base in Gravesend, Hilde wakes up before Adam Crow, who welcomes her to Talon. Hilde asks Adam what he wants, and Adam asks Hilde if she recalls the name of her mother's killer. Hilde doesn't recall, and Adam mentions that his father was the one to do it. Adam mentions that he eventually plans on killing her and her brother, but that is not why he's kidnapped them. He mentions that Talon was once a Strike Team for HYDRA. At some point, Red Skull decided to rebuild the Nazi Empire, but couldn't do it with several superhero teams in the way. He goes on to mention that Talon and its sister organization, Fenris, were re-purposed into crippling nations. But, when Reginald Mortimer failed to abolish the British Government, Talon was sent in. Adam mentions that with the Queen of England captured, he might bargain, the Queen for England's freedom. At The Arsenal, Zeke tells the gathered members (including Gordon) that Hilde and her brother were kidnapped by Talon, and begins to plan a rescue mission. Zeke asks who would like to join, and Annabelle, John, Gordon, and Lionheart volunteer. Zeke asks Amy-Evie to pinpoint Hilde's current location, and Amy mentions that they are in Gravesend. Zeke then orders each agent to board The Embassy, and begin to head to Gravesend. Upon the journey to Gravesend, Annabelle begins to meditate, before suffering a nightmare. She begins to have a vision, as an evil appears before her. Zeke orders Annabelle to snap out of it, and Annabelle wakes up to find everyone off the floor and in the air. Annabelle lets go and asks for forgiveness. Zeke tells Annabelle that she has to control her powers. Annabelle mentions that she's scared, that something within her wants to purge out. Zeke mentions that she'll have Amy-Evie look at her when they get back to The Arsenal, but for now, they have to rescue Hilde and Siegfried. Within the Talon Base, Adam tells Alex that their father might be proud for finishing of the von Zidlitz Family. Alex mentions that their father will never be happy. Adam tells Alex to have faith. Adam orders Alex to follow him to the prisoners, and he follows. Both appear before Hilde and Siegfried. Alex asks if they are finally going to kill them, and Adam mentions that they'll start to kill them, slowly. A commando informs the brothers that TASKFORCE is coming, and Adam tells the soldiers to not do a thing, as they'll force TASKFORCE to surrender. Alex says that they can't defend themselves if their plan fails. Adam tells Alex to do as he is told. As Adam leaves, Alex assaults him, stabbing him in the back. As Adam falls injured, Alex begins to beaten Adam, though Adam tries to fight back. Siegfried and Hilde watch as Alex bests Adam and knocks him out. Alex orders the Talon soldiers that Adam had his time as leader, but now is his time. Alex orders the soldiers to defend their base. Union Shield, Shadowlock, Gordon, Bloodshot, and Lionheart arrive. Union Shield orders Annabelle to find Hilde and Siegfried and evacuate them back to The Embassy. Shadowlock then teleports in, as Gordon, Union Shield, and Bloodshot refurbish their guns. Zeke orders everyone to attack, and TASKFORCE attacks the Talon Base, guns blazing. Shadowlock searches the base, and eventually finds Siegfried and Adam in a cell. Annabelle frees both, and Siegfried mentions that Alex took over, and beat Adam to near death. Annabelle asks where Hilde is, and Siegfried tells Annabelle to guess. Union Shield, Gordon, Bloodshot, and Lionheart tear through the Talon soldiers. Lionheart spots Alex, and prepares to attack him, until he reveals that he has Hilde at gunpoint. Zeke orders everyone to stop, and Alex demands for TASKFORCE to surrender. Zeke and the others lay down their weapons. Alex mentions that Germany was the Birthplace of Nazism, and no Jew shall rule over Germany. Zeke tells Alex that his motives are very weak, and Alex attempts to shoot Hilde, only for Zeke to use his magnetic powers to hold the bullets back. Alex then throws Hilde towards them and begins to run, only to be knocked out by Siegfried, who uses his telekinesis. Reunited, Zeke orders everyone to return to The Arsenal. The Shadow King During the travel back, as Siegfried tells Zeke about Adam (who is laying down), Annabelle begins to suffer another vision. The image begins to grow more clear, but not completely. The Embassy begins to crumble and fall out of the sky. The Embassy crashes within the woods East of London. An injured Zeke pulls Hilde out of the wreckage, as Siegfried drags Gordon and John, and Lionheart lands safely. Lionheart tells Zeke that some of the agents are fatally injured, and says that they might not make it. Before anything happens, Siegfried begins to lift into the air and light begins to shine from him. After he lands again, everyone is completely healed. Zeke asks where Annabelle is at, and Annabelle attacks Zeke. Lionheart attempts to attack, only to be sent flying. Zeke asks Annabelle what she is doing, and The Shadow King responds by saying that she isn't Annabelle. Shocked, Zeke orders everyone to converge on Shadowlock. Shadowlock uses her magic to send Bloodshot and Gordon into another dimension. Hildegard unleashes her gun upon Shadowlock, and Shadowlock sends a bolt of black magic energy at Hilde, only for Siegfried to push Hilde out of the way, striking Siegfried. Appalled, Hilde holds her injured brother, who heals himself. Zeke then uses Excalibur to bring Shadowlock to her/his knees. The Shadow King tells Zeke that he'll never free Annabelle, as long as she is under his control. Zeke then uses the power of Excalibur to merge his and Annabelle's minds... Within Annabelle's mind, Zeke approaches The Shadow King. The Shadow King prepares to kill Zeke, only for Zeke to propose a proposition. The Shadow King yields, and listens. Zeke declares that he shall become The Shadow King's new carrier, and Annabelle leaves. Though hesitant, The Shadow King agrees to do so. As he leaves Annabelle's mind and enters Zeke, Zeke uses the magic of Excalibur to expel him from their minds and send him somewhere far. As Zeke watches the Shadow King disappear into the distance, Hilde lifts Annabelle from the ground, having returned to her normal non-gothic self. Annabelle asks what happened, and Zeke mentions that the Shadow King must have been plaguing her mind for years, causing her to adopt a gothic appearance. But, with the Shadow King expelled, she has returned to normal. Annabelle then opens a portal, returning John and Gordon. Zeke then mentions that The Embassy is destroyed, and Annabelle teleports them all back to The Arsenal. Hilde informs S.O.P.H.I.E. that they'll have to order a new Quinjet. Meanwhile, Zeke approaches Annabelle, Adam, Gordon, and Siegfried. Zeke offers for all to join TASKFORCE, and all accept. Zeke then enlists Adam as Death Soldier, Siegfried as Cerebronaut, Gordon as Agent 16, and Annabelle as Acelock. Zeke welcomes all new agents to the British Response Division. Later on, Zeke approaches Hilde, who is scanning for the Shadow King, mentioning that he is still out there somewhere. Zeke mentions that they won't see him for another good while. Featured Characters * TASKFORCE/ British Response Division ** John Oxton/ Bloodshot ** S.O.P.H.I.E. ** Brunnhildegard von Zidlitz-Oxton/ The Commando ** Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton/ Union Shield ** Amy-Evie Oxton/ Angel Stream ** Annabelle Oxton ** Natalia Oxton/ Lady Fire ** Kelsey Kirkland/ Lionheart * Gordon Boyega * Siegfried von Zidlitz-Wilhelm * Talon ** Talon Commandos ** Adam Crow ** Alex Crow * Zeus Oxton * The Shadow King Soundtrack * "The Beginning is the End is the Beginning" by Smashing Pumpkins Episode Casualties TBE Notes TBE Episode Script Shadows Script